gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Brochy
Commentaires Bonjour Brochy ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Duets. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) février 22, 2011 à 15:55 thumb|left|100px Pour la 3 eme fois je re efface les commentaires, la page étant trop longue ^^ Lunettes roses forever Tiens, comme tu l'as critiqué, prends ça ! Ah nooon j'y crois pas ! Holly régulière ? Je vais faire des cauchemards ! Gwyneth n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ? Bon ok pas d'autres persos pour la saison 2, mais grand ménage dans la saison 3 ! (on commence par Finn !) MDR Matt ! Chaque fois que je regarde une perf de la saison 1 je suis choquée de le voir. Genre "hein ? c'est qui ?" o.o) - Sombraline Faut pas vous inquiéter poru Holly, Gwyneth a dit qu'elle devrait surement refuser d'etre un regular pour la saison 3 parcequ'elle habite en angleterre... et que ca serait pas compatible.... enfin c'etait aux dernières nouvelles... Juntaru avril 29, 2011 à 10:52 (UTC) Noms des épisodes Bon j'ai fini Sam ! Au fait pendant que j'y pense : quand un épisode a le nom d'une chanson, ce serait mieux qu'on appelle l'épisode juste par le nom de la chanson et la chanson par "Nom (chanson)". Comme par exemple pour Silly Love Songs où tu (?) as appelé l'épisode "Silly Love Songs" et la chanson "Silly Love Songs (Chanson)" Alors que pour BTW la chanson s'appelle "BTW" et l'épisode "BTW (Episode)". En fait ça me pose un problème pendant que je rédige les personnages. Pour SLS j'ai juste à écrire [ Love Songs ] et pour BTW il faut que je me tape [ [ Born This Way (Episode) | Born This Way ] ]... ok c'est pas grand chose, mais comme on utilise beaucoup plus le nom de l'épisode que le nom de la chanson... (T'u as compris mon blabla ou pas ? J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit bien clair) MAJ : Tu as raison, Finn est épuisant. J'ai callé à Furt, ça m'avais déjà soulé de le faire pour Sam, mais pour Finn c'est le summum de l'horreur. Je le ferai plus tard ! Si tu t'y mets préviens-moi ! Finn aaargh ! Voilà j'ai fait Furt !!! L'horreur ! Finn est encore pire que Rachel, parce que comme c'est un crétin fini, il change d'avis trois fois par épisode (comme dans Hell-O où il la largue et début et lui court après à la fin. Incroyable.). Et Rachel a juste sa carrière et Finn en vue, alors que lui il a le glee club, les filles, le foot, sa popularité, Kurt, sa mère,... je le déteeeeeste !!! Finn Et St. Berry... argh ! MAJ : il y a un bug, quand on clique sur la page Tik Tok du carroussel elle renvoie vers Blame It (On The Alcohol) ! ^^ Accueil C'est pas mal mais je mettrais plutôt "le principe de ce site vous parait un peu compliqué" à la place de "cela vous parait dur" ou ce que tu as mis. Et il faudrait juste mettre une petite phrase d'explication avant, du genre "Ce Wikia est une sorte d'encyclopédie en ligne à propos de la série télévisée Glee, à laquelle tous les internautes peuvent contribuer librement. Alors, n'hésitez pas à partager vos anecdotes sur les personnages et le casting, à compléter les résumés des épisodes et les descriptions des personnages, à rajouter photos et vidéos..." Tu en penses quoi ? Accueil Ah bah fais-le si tu veux ! Tu as commencé ^^ Je suis sur Finn, faut pas que je me disperse... Sombraline Episodes 1&2 Non les premiers c'est Juntaru, à l'époque j'avais pas osé les toucher. Je les referrai, t'inquiète ! (Les miens c'est ceux qui sont mégas détaillés, parfois trop) Et devine quoi, je suis en train de faire une pause dans Finn, je rédige...Comeback ! (si Comeback est mieux que Finn, c'est vraiment que Finn craint.) MAJ : super la page d'accueil, j'aurais pas fait mieux ! Par contre il faudrait dégager le sommaire, tu sais comment on fait ? MAJ : J'ai fini Finn. J'en reviens pas. C'était la pire page que j'ai jamais faite. Thriller et Silly Love Songs Je viens de voir sur plusieurs sites qu'apparemment les épisodes 11 et 12 (diffusés le 12 juin) en français s'appeleraient "Le camp des zombies" et "Les chansons d'amour". Tu as un moyen de vérifier ? Je vais changer dans la liste des épisodes mais je préfère attendre qu'on soit sur pour changer les deux pages en question. Sombraline Episodes C'était des sites sur Glee et TF1. Bon bah on attend qu'il apparaisse sur le site de Orange... toujours pas de nouvelle du titre français de AVGC ? affiche/live Tu es sûre que l'affiche de Kurt "Everyone has a dark side" est officielle ? Je la trouve bizarre, je ne saisis pas trop l'allusion. Ca y est les vidéos des ND live fleurissent de partout. Je n'aime pas trop le concept...ça me met mal à l'aise de les voir jouer leurs personnages en live hors contexte de la série...je sais qu'en général ça agace profondément les acteurs que les gens les confondent avec leur personnage et là ça doit pas les aider... c'est pas très cool pour Lea, Chris, Darren, Naya et Heather...en plus ça sent le playback à mort, je trouve que ça les discrétide alors que je suis absoluement certaine que ce sont tous des boules de talent... enfin bref !!! Live Oui tu as bien fait pour "Valerie". La choré ne peut pas être "fake" et en plus la vidéo tient la route niveau qualité. Mais genre j'ai vu BTW, plaaaaay baaaaaack !!! Celle qui chante le plus en live est Lea et celui qui chante le plus en play back est Chris je crois (en même temps normal, elle vient de Broadway et il doit faire des efforts monstrueux pour la suivre parce que c'est pas sa tessiture "naturelle"). Je te dis pas Defying Gravity lors du premier Tour -_-' Ouais je sais pas... je trouve que ça prète à confusion quand même. Ok je suis pas assez stupide pour confondre Kurt et Chris, mais dans ma tête si j'allais à ce genre de concert ce serait pour voir le casting, mais les personnages. Les personnages on les connait, ce serait plutot pour voir qui il y a derrière (avis personnel). Alors si j'allais voir Chris qui hormis sa voix est assez masculin et que je tombe sur Kurt ...hum. Mais bon les américains sont moins pragmatiques que nous. Non mais c'est sur, je suis persuadée qu'ils s'amusent comme des fous et d'ailleurs si on m'offrait de billets je ne cracherais pas dessus :D (Les Warblers et leurs chorés-qui-tuent en live c'est vraiment trop marrant) Live2 Empire State Building ça craint, rapper en play back tu dois te sentir un peu débile MDR. J'ai vu la liste des chansons live je l'ai pas trouvée terrible terrible. En même temps si tu me demandais d'en faire une je ne saurais pas trop quoi mettre dedans, mais mettre "Happy Day/Get Happy" c'est bizarre ! (pourtant j'adore ce moment dans la série mais en live ça perd tout son sens, comme I Want To Hold Your Hand) Les Warblers c'est grandiose, ils sont dans un décors digne d'un concert de Lady GaGa mais ils dansent quand même comme Hey Soul Sister : pas à droite, pas à gauche, pas à droite, pas à gauche et le pire c'est qu'ils dansent sur le devant de la scène, sur la "presqu'ile" (tu sais ça fait un T) Du coup il y en a qui les voient de dos, supeeeer ! Def Grav tu as Lea qui chante en live et pas Chris. Thumb Up ! De toute façon il parait que c'est facile à voir, ceux qui chantent en live ont un boitier noir dans le dos. J'ai pas compris, le site dont tu parles c'est un forum ? Sombraline MAJ J'ai mis une vidéo du glee project où les candidants chantent, ils sont super bons O_O Bon par contre le mec à 1min09 ne peut pas être pris, on a déjà Kurt pour les voix de filles (mais il a une tessiture impressionnante !) Toniiiight ! Yaaaaay Darren et Chris dans le top 3 des mecs les plus sexyyyyy ! *moment de satisfaction personnel* Bon aller, je pense que ce soir on va toutes les deux être satisfaites par nos chouchous. Je vais essayer de le regarder live sur internet, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner... (Ya une psychopathe qui a commenté Quinn, Rachel et Britt) MAJ : bon je l'ai vu, je ne te dis rien. (A moins que tu veuilles que je te dise sans spoiler ce que j'en ai pensé) Sombraline mai 25, 2011 à 02:10 (UTC) J'ai fait un rapide résumé avec pleins de spoilers, j'en ferai un autre plus détailléavec la VOST ! New York/Saison3 Ok ! J'ai réussi à le télécharger, je vais le re-regarder sans les pubs de la fox toutes les 10 min (horrible, impossible de se mettre "dans" l'épisode) et je vais peut-être avoir une autre impression que celle d'hier. Parce que j'étais vraiment déçue. Sans parler des intrigues et du résultat, ils nous avaient promis l'épisode du siècle et comme prévi il est super superficiel parce que c'était impossible de caser tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu en 45min. Enfin bref on en reparlera quand tu l'auras vu. Pour la saison 3 voilà ce que je pensais faire : il faut qu'on crée une page avec les spoilers (triés un minimum) mais je trouve bête de créer une page "saison 3" pour l'effacer ensuite. Je pensais plutôt créer celle du premier épisode de la saison 3, comme ça quand on aura son titre on le renommera. En attendant on met toutes les rumeurs dessus, quand on a le titre on met les rumeurs de l'épisode et on laisse celles de la saison, et quand l'épisode sort on enlève les rumeurs de la saison et on fait comme on a toujours fait, les rumeurs d'épisode en épisode. Ca te dit ? Je vais peut être commencer, si tu veux faire autrement on pourra toujours arranger ça maintenant qu'on est admin. Au fait regarde ce que j'ai trouvé "Murphy promises that the Warblers will be present in Glee's future. "The Warblers have to perform at the prom" Je savais bien que je l'avais lu ! IL MENT IL MENT IL MENT tout le temps ! New York Oui c'était moi qui n'ai pas pensé à me connecter. Oui voilà, c'est ça pour Finnchel. Ah, et si tu lis mon message avant de regarder, pense à faire attention à la tronche de Blaine lors de la scène de Klaine (nulle). Il a un air amoureux niais j'en ai rigolé (nerveusement) pendant 3 heures. C'est même pas le Blaine "normal" ! Bon tu me fais la critique complète quand tu l'as vu :) Gros problème Bon j'ai un gros gros souci, depuis mon ordinateur je n'arrive absolument pas à modifier aucune page sur aucun Wikia, en loggée ou en anonyme. (là je suis sur un autre ordi). Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, c'est arrivé quand j'ai ajouté les images à New York. Alors est-ce que tu pourrais regarder si par hasard mon adresse IP n'a pas été considérée comme indésirable ? Et si l'épisode n'a pas été modifié, tu pourrais annuler ma dernière modif ? (peut-être que j'ai fait une fausse manip...) Je peux encore mettre des commentaires mais rien d'autre ! ça me contrarie énormément, et si je ne trouve pas de solution il va falloir faire sans moi... je suis vraiment dégoutée. En plus je pense que le problème vient vraiment de mon ordi mais tous les sites marchent bien sauf les Wikia. Tiens moi au courant :S Sombraline MAJ : je viens de supprimer ma dernière contribution et je mon adresse IP n'a pas l'air bloquée, ça m'éneeeeerve cette histoire ! J'ai nettoyé mon ordi mais ça n'a rien changé, je ne peux toujours pas faire de modifs. En fait il n'arrive pas à changer la page de modification jusqu'au bout, et pour les diaporama j'ai juste le fond gris sans image. Si c'est définitif je casse tout. Si je ne trouve pas de solution tu pourras demander à Juntaru si elle a une idée ? (en fait je suis en internat et là je suis exceptionnellement chez moi donc je peux emprunter un autre ordi, mais c'est une fois tous les deux mois (-_-) Raaah. La mort. Ressucitation/Ressucitement OUAIS OUAIS OUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAIS c'est bon !!! J'avais effacé quinze fois les cookies de quinze manières différentes et ça marchait pas, j'ai employé les grands moyens et j'ai fait une restauration du système. (en même temps c'était une question de vie ou de mort). J'ai fait un ascenseur émotionnel de "ma vie est foutue" à "c'est reparti pour des heures de tapage sur les personnages" yihaaaaaa Je te dirais presque que je suis tellement contente que je vais faire Will mais en fait non, faut pas pousser. Bon à part ça, New York...comme je l'ai mis sur la page, j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait trop de chansons My Cup et Yeah! sont vraiment en trop. Pourtant je les aimais bien, mais dans un autre épisode, quoi. Du coup il restait pas beaucoup de place pour l'intrigue et elle était occupée par Finchel, très bof. Il y a des scènes inutiles, les deux scènes Will/Dustin et Will à Broadway auraient pu sauter. Mais ce qui m'a tuée c'est vraiment que Ryan Murphy a fait sauter pleins de trucs : les "cliffhangers" (il n'y en avait aucun), la présence de Carole et April (il y avait des photos quand même !), le "bang" de fin de Brittana (idem : où ça ?), les quatre couples (Wemma : 3sec), la note sur la vitrine de Tiffany's...C'est vraiment dommage pour Brittana ! C'est mon intrigue préférée après Klainofsky. J'ai beaucoup aimé For Good (j'adore Wicked aussi ^^) et I Love NY/NY,NY. Ouais et donc Blaine...-_- Genre la scène trop énervante, Kurt lui raconte les Nationales d'un air enjoué et lui le regarde d'un air profondément amoureux et ahuri et il commente ce que dit Kurt par "I Love You" (comprendre : "j'ai pas écouté ce que tu as dis"). A la place de Kurt je lui aurai renversé mon café sur la tête et je serai partie. Samcedes je ne sais pas s'ils vont se cacher longtemps mais ça peut donner des trucs sympas :) Oulà, long message. La joie d'avoir réssucité, sans doute :) - Sombraline MAJ : Je viens de regarder par curiosité les prix des billets pour le Glee Tour à LA. Le nez sur la scène ça tape dans les 200€ O_o :D Moi aussi j'ai eu des visions d'horreur où je ne pouvais plus modifier la page de Kurt. XD Ni ajouter des anecdotes pour Chris AAAARGH ! Tu as vu je me suis lâchée sur New York pour la peine. J'ai pas mal de soucis avec mon ordi en ce moment, pour l'instant j'ai tout réglé mais j'ai peur qu'il y ai un truc qui surgisse d'un coup ! J'aime bien ce que tu as fait sur la page d'accueil c'est une bonne idée, c'est juste la mise en page qui me gêne un peu. Faudrait essayer d'aligner les ".... diffusion" entre elles et les dates entre elles. Peut être en rajoutant une colonne au tableau...j'ai un peu de mal avec les tableaux, j'ai déjà essayé et ça c'est pas révélé très concluant... Bon j'ai la flemme de faire le tour des personnages pour NY pour le moment, sans doute parce qu'on a tout l'été pour ça. Tu as vu cette interview de Brad Falchuk ? Elle est assez interessante, il justifie l'absence des intrigues dans le final ("c'était un épisode Finchel" merci on avait remarqué -_-' ) Oui je suis moitié espagnole et j'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle parlait en espagnol en le regardant en VO. Elle a un accent qui pique un peu XD C'est bizarre je pensais que Naya parlait espagnol. (demain c'est l'anniversaire du plus génial de tous les acteurs géniaux après Johnny Depp : Chris) Darren craiiiint vraiment dans cette scène. Le pire du pire c'est vraiment le moment où il y a un plan sur lui quand heu... il dit je t'aime, plan sur Kurt, plan sur lui, re-plan sur Kurt...et bah le plan du milieu j'ai jamais vu un air aussi crétin de ma vie (pourtant Finn en a des biens des fois), je suis choquée à chaque fois. Pourtant je le trouve pas mal comme acteur, le genre gay mais pas trop efféminé, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'on comprenne, c'était bien. Et dans la scène du couloir dans TPQ il était vraiment bien. Mais là il y a un raté ! Oui puis en plus le dvd tu les vois bien ! Je suis pas mal branchée par le live 3D, j'espère que ça va sortir en France. Contente d'être là aussi !!! Sombraline accueil Atteeeends regarde ce que j'ai fait : ici. J'hésite à publier. Tu en penses quoi ? J'ai coupé un bout du nom de l'épisode 11 pour que ça tienne sur un ligne, de toute façon il me soule il est trop long. J'attends ton feu vert ! MAJ : Bon du coup tu as du la modifier entre temps j'ai tout perdu, c'est pas grave je vais le refaire. En fait les espaces c'est le tableau qui s'adapte tout seul à la taille des titres, du coup le Super Bowl fait tout planter. Mais s'il appelle vraiment "Le Super Bowl" en français, c'est court et ça devrait aller. Vidéo Hemo Hé, tu connaissais cette vidéo ? Le sketch a été écrit par Hemo et on la voit chanter dedans. Il y a eu des rumeurs (pas assez fiables pour les mettre sur la page de la saison 3) qui disent que Tina va avoir un épisode centré sur elle. Pitié. Non. C'est l'anniv de Chris !!! Je me suis tapée un délire en l'imaginant bourré, déjà qu'il est un peu barge quand il est sobre... Sombraline Oooh et regarde ce que je viens de trouver : C'est le témoignage d'un fan qui a pu assister à Journey to Regionals backstage : I met Chris Colfer last night. He was so freaking sweet.' I met all of the cast, and let me tell you, Lea Michele is a bitch'. She’s kind of a diva, and not in the, “Oh, girl, she’s fierce” kind of way. Jonathan Groff is adorable, though! One thing that Lea and Jonathan said that was amazing was that he hopes Lea plays Elphaba in Wicked, and she was like, “He wanted to make that happen!” She just shrugged her shoulders. Jane Lynch is so cute! You’d love her!!! She’s so witty. It was great. OMG, and Will Schuester Morrison is beautiful. Mercedes Riley is so sweet, and very humble. Seriously, everyone was so great. Lea Michele was just kind of iffy. She just wasn’t as personable as the rest of the cast. Idk, maybe she was just having a bad day. Bon désolée, je te bombarde de trucs mais je suis en train de regarder pleins de vidéos d'itv et tout (c'est pour ça que j'ajoute des anecdotes ligne par ligne un peu partout), et j'avais envie de les partager :) Lea/Britt En même temps elle ne va pas dire "Yes, it's true. I'm a bitch". MOUAHAHAHAHAHA J'ai lu des commentaires assez sérieux de gens qui disent qu'elle était adorable avant Glee et que maintenant c'est l'horreur. Et j'ai tendance à les croire parce que je la trouvais fausse en interview longtemps avant de lire ces rumeurs. Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu m'aurais dit ça de n'importe qu'elle autre fille j'aurais eu du mal à le croire, mais elle... Après, certains disent que c'est parce qu'elle n'aime pas trop le contact avec les gens, qu'elle n'est pas très sociable et que du coup on dirait qu'elle est méchante. Après le seul truc que je trouve louche c'est que ses meilleurs amis sont Jon, Dianna et Chris qui sont tous les trois des crèmes, alors... tu vois je me dis que quelqu'un de doux comme Dianna ne traînerait pas avec une salope, et je me dis que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Chris la cernerait rapidement... alors je sais pas trop. Mais pas de fumée sans feu, moi je dis ! (j'ai halluciné pour l'anecdote que j'ai mis sur Brittany (son nom de famille). Quand j'ai commencé à regarder on en était déjà à la diffusion américaine de Glee Christmas ça m'a jamais effleuré qu'elle puisse avoir un nom depuis 10 épisodes seulement. Par contre j'avais déjà pensé au fait que si elle s'était appelée comme ça depuis le début, ça sentait l'épisode Britney à plein nez.) Sombraline MAJ : ah oui, et je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais les américains on ajouté pleins pleins de rumeurs sur la saison 3. Je ne les rajoute pas parce qu'elles me paraissent louches. Il n'y a pas de sources et elles sont super précises pour une saison qui n'a pas commencée à être scénarisée. En tout cas à mon goût ils prévoient un peu trop de Tina. Vidéos Elle est grandiose ta vidéo ! J'ai adoré : *la grimace de Kevin à 0:50 MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *le rire de Naya à 1:27 Loooooool *vas-y Chris, tu vas y arriver *toujours Chris, à 2:16 il fait trop peur ! Je vais faire des cauchemards ! MAJ : J'ai pas trouvé..."bêtisier" se dit "bloopers" mais il n'y en a pas sur Youtube :( Personnages De toute façon quand ils chantent ils sont moins leurs personnages, surtout dans la saison 1. Ca m'avait vraiment marqué avec Puck, il ralait tout le temps, mais il avait toujours la banane quand il chantait. Ca faisait bizarre mais j'aimais bien, ça rendait les acteurs plus ... "accessibles". Tu les voyais apparaitre sous leurs personnages. Audition Lea En parlant des acteurs et de leur personnage, j'ai enfin compris l'audition de Lea. J'ai du la regarder 800 fois mais j'avais pas trop compris à cause de la mauvaise qualité du son... Du coup j'ai mis le descriptif dans ses anecdotes. Ca la pas fait remonter dans mon estime... Auditions Comment j'ai trouvé la vidéo ? Elle sort dans les premières quand tu tapes "Glee" ou "Lea Michele". C'est sympa à regarder, je trouve que dans les videos de leurs auditions ils ne sont pas très convainquants comme acteurs. Dianna exagère franchement, et Chris (pour Artie) est carrément bof. C'est "marrant", parce que leurs auditions se sont mal passées, en gros. Lea a eu son problème de piano, Jenna s'est gourée dans les paroles, ils ont demandé à Kevin de continuer à chanter alors qu'il était au bout de sa chanson et qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire... il n'y a qu'Amber qui s'en est bien sortie je crois. Sombraline MAJ : au fait j'ai un petit souci, je ne me souviens plus comment on change d'avatar. Je l'ai changé dans mes préférences de profil et ça a enregistré le nouveau, mais sur les pages du wiki j'ai toujours le même. Il faut uploader la photo avant ou pas ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus ... MAJ 2 : C'est carrément bizarre ! Quand j'en choisi un dans les moches qu'il propose ça marche, mais dès que je veux mettre le nouveau depuis mon ordi il me remet Chris et Dianna O_O Bon c'est pas dramatique mais HUM ! *contrariée* MAJ 3 : Ouais ouais ouais... j'ai meme essayé avec une image déjà uploadée ça marche pas... -_-'